Corruptia
Corruptia is one of the main antagonists of Kirby: Tear in the Dimensions (a Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, ''Minecraft and Terraria Crossover). She is created from Corruption, Crimson and Hallow. Looks Corruptia is a Humanoid Creature with a Yellow Face with a Peach Outline. She has a Half-Purple, Half-Red Mouth and Pink Eyes. She has Red and Purple Hair. Corruptia has a Black Shirt with a Half-Purple, Half-Red Heart that has a Pink Outline. Her Left Arm is Red and Crimson while her Right Arm is Mostly Pink and has a bit of Green and Dark Brown. Corruptia has Yellow, Crimson, Dark Brown and Pink legs. She only has a Minecraft skin because what choice did I have? '''Connotations' All the colours on her body symbolise different things: Pink / Yellow (Head) = Hallow Purple / Dark Brown = Corruption Red / Yellow = Crimson Green = Scary Eye Powers and Abilities *Teleportation (on a limited scale) *Mind Manipulation *Summoning (weapons, monsters, etc.) *Immortality-ish *Evil/Hallow Manipulation (thorns, grass, etc.) Fan Appearances Kirby: Tear in the Dimensions Corruptia is the main villain of Kirby: Tear in the Dimensions. She came through a portal that the Trio of Titans created. She wants to destroy all life on Popstar and take it for herself. Kirby: Miracle Friends + Corruptia is an Alter Friend who is summoned by Despacto. When Despacto obtained the Alter Void Termina Watch, he gained the ability to create new Ultra Worlds, thus he summoned Corruptia for his plans. Attacks Phase 1 *'Vile Thorns': She jumps to the center of the screen, hovers there for a moment, then unleashes thorns in a star pattern, 5 at a time. *'Ichor Drip': She disappears, and the yellow liquid Ichor drips from the ceiling. If you get hit, your max HP is lowered a little for the duration of the phase. *'Summon': She summons some monsters to take care of you. *'Weaponry Whack': She’ll summon a sword, hammer, or spear, and try to kill you with it. *'Distortion': She corrupts your screen, making it blink from red to purple to yellow to green to pink (etc.). This will make fighting harder for 20 seconds. Phase 2 Kirby: Returning Legends She’s in Sky Break. Relationships Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff She sees the heroes as an obstacle in her path of taking over all life on Planet Popstar. Corruptia likes to play with them - play meaning make them not be able to think straight and then stab them with a sword - and shares Herobrine’s view about destruction being an art to be done properly. King Dedede and Escargoon Corruptia and the rest of the Trio of Titans act as the substitute to Nightmare Enterprises. She doesn’t demand money too much, and has to go through lots of stupidity. Everyone Else She hates them all and wants to kill them. Quotes Gallery Corruptia.png|Corruptia's Original Form Corruptia circle.png|More Circular Corruptia by Zackson224 IMG 20200213 223326.jpg|Designed by Void Termina the Destroyer Trivia * When Zackson224 drew Corruptia, she didn't have any hair but over a few design changes now she does. Category:Alter Friends Category:Female Category:Boss Category:Villains Category:Kirby: Tear in the Dimensions Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Characters Category:Evil Category:Good turns evil Category:Villians Category:Females Category:Other Franchises Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Fanon Category:Enemies Category:Enemy Category:Red Category:Pink Category:Brown Category:Purple Category:Peach Category:Green Category:Zackson224 Category:Ultra World Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Bosses Category:Almost god Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Sky Break Category:Anime